Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2
LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 is a Marvel Super Heroesvideo game planned to be released for PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Windows PC on November 14th, 2017 in North America, November 17th, 2017 worldwide and Holiday 2017 for the Nintendo Switch. It is the sequel to LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. Description Join your favorite Super Heroes and Super Villains from different eras and realities as they go head-to-head with the time-traveling Kang the Conqueror in the all-new, original adventure, LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2! Play as the Guardians of the Galaxy, Spider-Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Panther, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Carnage, Green Goblin and dozens of other Marvel Super Heroes and Villains in this cosmic battle across the time-tossed city of Chronopolis! Travel across lands -- from Ancient Egypt to The Old West, Planet Hulk and New York City in 2099 -- and transport objects or characters through the centuries! And, with brand new battle modes, friends and family can play against each other in a series of themed challenges and battle arenas! Story Four years after the events of the first game, Kang the Conqueror is traveling through different timelines and realities, conquering and kidnapping his most famous cities and then merging them into one place: Chronopolis. Thanks to this, various superheroes are taken from their respective "homes" and brought there where they must work together to prevent Kang the Conqueror's threat, who plans on taking over not just Chronopolis, but the universe. Voice Cast * Colin McFarlane - Heimdall * Stan Lee - Himself * Greg Miller - Howard the Duck/Iron Duck * Peter Serafinowicz - Kang the Conqueror * Nick Scarpino - Spider-Ham * Tim Gettys - Throg * Kevin Coello - Tinkerer Characters DLC Characters Vehicles Levels Edit Gwenpool Chambers Chronopolis Hub Areas Edit Achievements/Trophies Edit Trivia * It is rumored that there will be a total of more than 300 playable characters. * The game is set to feature the biggest Hub World then in any other LEGO game prior to the, with many locations featured in the overall Hub of Chronopolis. * This is the third LEGO game to feature the addition of battle arenas, with the first two being LEGO Dimensions and The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. * When choosing characters in the character selection screen, you now see a 3-D model of the selected character with info on abilities and comic book occurrence. * The game will feature new Pink Bricks instead of the usual Red Bricks. These are similar to the Deadpool Red Brick mini missions from LEGO Marvel Super Heroes, but instead, they are given by Gwenpool and are called Gwenpool Chambers. * The game's character creator will be more advanced than any other character creator from previous LEGO games, this is because you can now apply powers to characters you create without having to use that head or weapon piece that corresponds with that power. For example, you can create a character with Spider-Man powers but have the appearance of someone like Star-Lord. In addition, you can assign the powers to different buttons, and create stories revolving around your made up character. There are also abilities called "passive abilities". Furthermore, you can change the colors of webbing, and lasers that can be chosen to be shoot out of hands or eyes, more over you have the choice of it being shot out of your right hand or left hand. You can also change the color of certain parts on your character's head, hair, chest, arms, legs and torsos and can make each arm, hand and leg a separate color. You also have the choice of making a weapon being able to shoot out beams or shoot bullets that can destroy gold LEGO objects, for example, you can have a sword that can fire lasers. Moreover, you can select the colour of you customized character's hearts and alternate their healt type, for instance, allowing your character to be invulnerable, or have normal health type. Additionally, you can change the voice of your character to be either male or female. * Passive abilities you can give your character include ** Grapple Ability ** Wall Climbing ** Techno access ** Mind Control ** Magic ** Cracked LEGO Walls ** Super strength ** Deflect ** Fix it ** Vine cut ** Time Manipulation ** Rune tracing ** Portal create ** Dig ** Teleport ** Tracking * Abilities you can give your character if you choose to hold the button you've chosen include ** Targeted Lunge ** Beam *** Heat Beam *** Ice Beam *** Electric Beam *** Sonar Beam *** Silver Beam ** Boomerang ** Explosion attack *** Heat Explosion *** Ice Explosion *** Electric Explosion *** Sonar Explosion *** Silver Explosion * Abilities you can assign your character if you choose to tap the button you've chosen include ** Stealth (invisibility) ** Explosion attack *** Heat Explosion *** Ice Explosion *** Electric Explosion *** Sonar Explosion *** Silver Explosion ** Fighting ** Force field ** Bolts ** Shrink ** Quick Teleport * Abilities you can assign your character if you choose to hold the jump button ** Super Jump * Abilities you can assign your character if you choose to double tap the jump button ** Web Swing ** Flight ** Double Jump * Each Level will contain 10 minikits, a Stan Lee in peril, True believer bar and 1 trainer/character card. * Due to the game being affected by the 2016–17 video game voice actor strike from the Screen Actors Guild‐American Federation of Television and Radio Artists (SAG-AFTRA), the cast from the previous game will not return, as the game will use a new cast in the form of Non-Union actors. ** However, Stan Lee reprises his role as himself. * This game will feature 20 story levels, 10 Gwenpool chambers and 10 Pink Bricks. * This is the second game to feature underwater areas in the hub, with LEGO Dimensions being the first Category:Games